Our Universe
by sisterhoodfan
Summary: Edward thought breaking up with Bella was the best thing for him. Though, as life goes on, he's second guessing himself. When he wishes for a second chance, it becomes reality, and he's thrown into a whole new battle. Co-written. AU/
1. Prologue

**Our Universe**

**Co-Written by Lei (sisterhoodfan) & Ashlie (IChimpz)**

**Prologue**

_**(One) Edward**_

Bella stared at me strangely. Her hair was black and her nose was pierced. Even after I told her it was a bad idea. She went ahead and did it anyways.

She scowled at me, and I could tell from her look I was in for a bad night. I tore my gaze away, and looked at my lap. This was a never-ending cycle.

After three years, I decided that I wanted to marry Bella. But now...she seems different. Shes no longer that happy person I used to love.

Ever since her old best friend Jacob had died, she went into a spiraling depression. She never read anymore. She died her hair, and then sadly, pierced her nose. She wasn't the same Bella.

"Edward," she muttered. "We need to get this wedding over with." Her voice was flat.

I sighed loudly in frustration. I ran my hand through my hair, then looked at Bella. "Bella, we're trying. Just chill out. We'll get it done."

Bella bolted straight up, "Goddamn Edward! Its been three months now! If you didn't bitch slap Alice, then she would be doing our wedding."

Out of habit whenever we got into these fights, I also stood up. "Get over it, Bella! It was three months ago. When's the last time you even talked to her?"

Her bottom lip quivered. "I miss her Edward. Why did you have to do that? I already lost Jacob."

Here we go again. Jacob.

Even though he was dead, it was like he was still here.

I sat back down, frustrated. She always brought this up when she wanted something. She loved Jacob, yes, but she knows

how to use it to her advantage. I wish she would just stop.

Just so we could find ourselves again. This isn't my Bella. This isn't the Bella I used to love.

Bella sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest. "I fuckin' hate you right now."

"Don't you always?" I questioned. I never heard her answer, I only her the front door slam on her way out. I rolled my eyes. There she goes again, Bella is famous for her walkouts.

I still don't know how we got this way. We used to be so happy. We never fought. I rubbed my eyes, and sighed. I had always thought Bella was the one. Though, lately I've had second thoughts.

Maybe, just maybe...

"EDWARD! Get out here." Even though I was sure Bella was already ten feet away from me, her voice was still loud enough to make me deaf.

I stood, and walked over to her. She was leaning against the open door, letting all the bugs it. She had tears in her eyes, and I almost felt bad; but I just didn't have the energy too anymore.

"Whats wrong Bella?" I asked, my voice flat. I probably should've let more emotion seep through my voice. But it would just lead to more drama.

"Edward," She muttered, "What's wrong with us?" She looked back up at me, and the tears were gone. She didn't feel anything for me either anymore.

"Bella, I think...I think we should break up..."

It hurt me to say it, but we just weren't happy anymore.

"Edward," She shook her head, "No, No. Please, don't."

I looked down. She meant it this time, no bullshit. "Bella, face it, we're not happy.

"No! We can be happy! Edward, please don't leave me. I love you," those few words before were spoken with emotion. We meant them. Now, they were just words that used to define our relationship.

I took Bella's hands and held them close to my chest. "Bella." I paused and kissed her hands. "What would you do?"

"Please, Edward." She murmured. She looked in my in the eyes, with her brown beautiful ones that made me first notice her. "Don't end it."

I bit my lip to fight the tears that were going to fall. I dropped Bella's hands. "I'm done. And nothing you can say will change that."

"Don't fucking do it, Edward. Don't." Her voice was firm and strong now. It was different for her, since lately. "Don't do it, Edward! We're engaged! You're supposed to love me!" She slid down the wall, tears finally coming from her eyes.

"Bella, I do love you! But that wasn't enough!"

"What's enough? Am I not good enough for you Edward?" I looked away. "Am I not good enough for your fucking high standards? Is your family too rich?What the fuck Edward?!"

"BELLA! This is what I hate! You're fuckin' antics about my family! Everything!"

"I told you it didn't matter, but you're always fucking bringing that up! Bella, I love you, I do, but you're always contradicting! Bella, we're done."

Her bottom lip quivered. "But..."

"But what, Bella?"

"I still love you. Isn't that enough?"

"Bella," I muttered.

"Fine Edward. Go. I don't care anymore. Go." she wasn't looking at me. I stared at her. Was she serious? "GO!" she yelled finally.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, before I walked out hearing her sobs.

**sisterhoodfan : This story will be the bomb.**

**IChimpz : Lei speaks the truth.**

**This was done on Skype. Now review the awesomeness of it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Our Universe**

**Chapter One**

_**Edward**_

As I walked away from Bella, I heard something being thrown and smashed into little pieces. By the sound of it, my favorite picture of me and Bella has been smashed. I paused in my position, pivoted to the side, and punched the wall. It effectively left a huge dent in the white plaster. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, this was all wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! I fucking miss the old Bella.

The phone in my pocket started to vibrate; I was tempted to ignore it. Fighting with Bella put me in a shitty mood. My fist lifted and hit the plaster again; it was a continuous beat, fist after fist. Dent after dent. The phone stopped vibrating after awhile, but my rhythm didn't. After a few seconds, I felt the vibration through my jeans. I groaned and pulled out the phone.

"What?" I yelled into the receiver.

There was a slight pause. "Calm down."

"Alice! This is all _your _fault!" I couldn't quiet my anger; my fist was starting to redden with all the punches I was throwing. Though I still listened for her response.

"Can you shut up for just _one_ second? God. What I wanted to tell you was that I forgive you and that I will do your wedding." I almost dropped my phone.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"_No_."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was quiet now, her shrill voice completely blocked out, now regretting her snippy tone she had used seconds before.

I shook my head, and hung up the phone. I threw my phone into the living room, not listening to its crash as I walked outside. I sat down on the porch steps, and listened to the cars being driven on the road.

The rain was still coming down, splattering, and the cars' wheels was splashing water not but two feet away. I listened to all that sounds, and they didn't even sound normal.

Nothing sounded normal anymore.

I shook my head, and took a deep breath. I stood up, and headed back outside. I walked into the kitchen, and of course saw Bella downing some wine already. I walked over to her, grabbed the bottle out of her mouth, and threw in the sink effectively breaking it.

I heard her sigh. "Just because you're all pissy, doesn't mean you can make me pissy too." She said as she pulled another bottle of wine out.

"Bella, what happened to you?" I asked her, no anger in my tone just curiosity. She looked at me; I mean, really looked at me. She cocked her head to the side, and smirked.

"Death, sadness, depression. A lot of negative ones. And then you Edward, you were the one who wasn't there for me." She came closer, and pointed her finger at me, "You were the one who didn't care, went out for a beer by yourself, leaving me home crying!" She stopped, and held herself.

Her voice lowered, "And for that, Edward, is why I changed. That is why I can never forgive you."

She backed up, grabbed two bottles of wine, some ice cream, and started walking away. "The couch is yours, Eddie boy!"

My lip curls up into a smirk. A couch? I've given her two years of my life and all she gives me is a couch? I throw myself onto the couch; taking a deep breath, I yell, "Thank you for the lovely couch Bella!"

The TV was shattered in front of me, shards of glass stuck out on the black carpet. It was messy in here, almost everything was broken. The couch that I inherited smelled like shit, like a cat took a piss or something.

_Jesus Christ. _What the hell are we supposed to be now? I don't know if we were still engaged or what. Maybe we were broken up; maybe we were still together. How the hell was I supposed to know?

Of course, the world couldn't go on unless someone bothered me. I stood up and marched over to the house phone, it's ringing becoming annoying.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone.

"Are you guys okay?" Jasper's voice flowed through, alerting me what this phone call was about.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "What the hell do you want, Jasper?"

"Chill out Edward. I didn't do shit to you." I could see him in his office. No doubt his secretary was laid out on his desk, half naked. Maria I think her name was. I met her a few times; she's a hard core bitch who made it her mission to steal Jasper away from Alice.

Jasper won't leave Alice, but he'll fuck Maria six ways till Sunday. I wouldn't cheat. Sadly, I couldn't live with myself. Jasper could. Just like his cousin, Rosalie. Rosalie, who is dating my brother Emmett, cheats on him. With two guys. God, our lives are like a fucking soap opera.

He sighed. "Look, Edward, Alice called me-"

"You mean while you were plowing Maria?"

So I was a smart-ass too. The whole package, baby. Possibly it just came up with having so much angst and drama in our lives lately we were all like this.

"Shut the fuck up Edward. We're not talking about that, we're talking about you and Bella. Now what the fuck happened that caused you to be a dickhead to Alice?"

I shook my head. "Jasper, when you can actually care enough for her to stop cheating on her, I'll talk to you." I hung up the phone. I was so tired of this shit.

I walked back into living room and searched for my phone. It was lying under the TV stand and still worked. I put it in my pocket and checked my wallet. Money, credit cards, and my drivers lesson; I'm good.

I jogged into our bedroom and stuck my head into her vision. "Bella, I tried. I did. Though I think we both know this relationship is over. You can have everything. I'm leaving. Bye Bella." I then left the house, got into my car, and left.

I wasn't too for sure where I was going. I just drove. I stopped at a few gas stations every once in awhile to get gas, but that's it. My phone rang so many times that I eventually set it to silence.

I didn't think much, just concentrated on the road. The first time I checked the time since I left at two, it was seven. AM. I grinned to myself as I drove some more. I was free. Free of fucking caring for people who really and couldn't possibly give a shit but anything about their selves.

I pulled into another gas station, seeing this one with one other car. I couldn't see the person who owned it though. I ignored them and quickly got my gas. I didn't like to stay in one place for long, I wanted to drive some more. As I was driving along, I noticed that there was a sign indicating a free psychic.

When I was a kid, my mother took me to a psychic. She asked the clairvoyant if I was ever going to find someone to love me. Of course, she said yes. Turns out that she was wrong.

I pulled into the psychic's lot, and hopped out of my car. The place was made to look like an old house, the window shutters were broken down and the door was hanging on its hinges. I rang the doorbell and waited.

There was some mumbling inside and then the door swung open. An elderly lady emerged and I had to take a step back. She was missing one eye, making the right side of her face where her eye was supposed to be, an empty socket. A devilish grin spread on her face.

"Well hello sonny. Do you want a reading?"

I nodded my head slowly, "Free right?"

"Why yes sonny boy." Her voice was eerie, echo like. She motioned for me to come inside. When I stepped inside, the house smelled of fragrant oil.

"Sit." She commanded and I obeyed. The lady hobbled over to her closet and grabbed a pair of tarot cards.

"Now tell me sonny boy what you want to know about your future." She stated ominously as she sat down.

I bit my lip and thought, "Will I ever get back together with my fiancée?"

The psychic shuffled through her cards, and then said, "Yes,"

I sighed with relief.

"But it will be different. _She_ will be different. Not like the one you are used to."

I raised an eyebrow. A different Bella? How could that be possible, she wouldn't do shit to change the way she is right now.

"You're confused," the old lady said suddenly. She was staring past me, her eyes were distant.

"Yeah, somehow I don't get how—"

"Shh!" The old lady jumped and her body started to shake. Violent trembles rocked her. I withdrew my hand and just watched.

"You're future will soon change sonny." She mumbled softly.

"What does that mean?"

"Make a wish and you'll find out."

***

I spent the next hour and a half driving around the city confused. Make a wish? What is this? A fuckin' movie? I flipped the radio on to my favorite station. The lyrics went along to how I was feeling, so I tapped along to the beat.

Usually, it was rainy here in Forks. It was gloomy to an extent. I've never seen a sunny day. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a fountain. I smirk and think of what the psychic had said. Make a wish huh? I pull over and got out of my car. Reaching into my back pocket, I withdrew a coin. I pivot and toss the coin behind me while wishing; _I wish I lived in a different universe than this one._

I expected nothing to change, of course. Though as I walked to my car I could've sworn that I saw a glimmer of sunlight through the clouds.

** Zee/IChimpz : So second chapter. This took forever, so now you review. Right? Yes. Lei is awesome. I am awesome.**

**Lei/Sisterhoodfan: ITS MY FAULT FOR THE LONG WAIT I was...uh.. :]**


End file.
